With the development of network technology and the enhancement of intelligence degree of terminal devices, more and more terminal applications can operate in terminal devices, for example, watching a video on a mobile terminal by using a multimedia player, etc.
At present, when a user shifts from one terminal interface to another terminal interface to watch the video, he has to reload the web page, i.e., when shifting from one play scene (e.g., application interface) to another, the play of the video cannot be intelligently resumed from the breakpoint. If the user clicks the video area on the homepage of a mobile application A, he will enter a video floating layer table to watch the video; when returning to the previous page after the video floating layer table is closed, the mobile phone needs to reinitialize the player and reload the video; and since the video is replayed, the video data will be re-downloaded under the condition of resuming playing, so the play effect is poor, and lots of data will be consumed.